Claire Kennedy
by Xanthia Oliphant
Summary: She was his best friend, his confidant, his soul-mate, his lover. And now, his wife. -ONESHOT


**A/N: Yet another fluffy fic. And my writing frenzy is finally over, I have at least a dozen oneshots I've written in spare time. But until they are perfected, they are not worthy of posting. Ah, and I've come to realize that I either write very depressing stories or very cheesy ones. I can never write one in between, they always come out monotone, they have no voice and are just _boring._ Nonetheless, I'm confident that people like the cheesy stories and I will continue to write them!**

* * *

><p>Claire Kennedy.<p>

Leon smiled at that. He loved calling her his wife. The sheer idea of the word kept him going every day. He finally had something to live for, someone to love. Claire had come back into his life like the sun breaking through gray storm clouds; she was the light and the end of the tunnel, the apple of his eye, his reason to live. He could think of so many other cheesy lines to describe her and it still wouldn't even come close to how he feels about her. He told her every line he could think of every day, and every day she would laugh and kiss him lightly on the lips. That feeling… he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

He loved the warmth of her when they slept together, he loved her laugh, he loved the feeling of her soft lips on his, he loved her fiery red hair and her feisty personality. She was strong, humorous, beautiful… stubborn. He grinned to himself. _Doesn't even begin to describe it. _All those things and more drew him to her. It's what pushed him to ask her out, then later, propose to her. They had been through hell and back together, and he meant that almost literally.

He remembers the day that they began talking again. She had called him and cried for hours and told him everything she felt. He remembers when he almost didn't want to listen to her because he didn't think he could handle the sorrow in her voice. But he did. He listened to every heartbreaking word she choked out, about everything that happened after the incidents in Raccoon City and on Rockfort Island, about how vulnerable she felt and how she could feel herself breaking apart. He was happy that she had came to him in her time of need, she trusted him enough to tell him everything. She had spoken every word he wanted to say and she had cried every tear he wanted to shed.

After that they had spent so much time together. Every chance he got he visited her and vice-versa. There wasn't a thing he didn't know about her and there wasn't a thing she didn't know about him. They could read each other like no one else and they could always find a way to put a smile on the other one's face. He's glad that she had chosen him out of the other people she could've had. She was a beautiful woman, with soft curves in all the right places, fair skin and beautiful eyes. She was the kind of girl that turned heads when she walked by, without even trying.

It was no surprise to Chris and Jill when they had announced that they were dating. But, leave it to Chris, to deliver the most cliché brotherly line in the book; "If you hurt my sister, if you even make her cry, I'll kill you." Though, Leon had took it to heart and made sure to never hurt her. He would've made sure he never did either way, but he took extra care due to Chris' _encouragement_.

"Leon?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see Claire sitting up from, pieces of sand sticking to her before the light ocean breeze blew them away. He could never get used to how beautiful she was. Her hair looked a mess flying around gently in the breeze, he didn't mind though. He loved the way her hair looked messy or not. He recalls the time her stayed up all night stroking her hair as she laid on his lap, how soft it was.

"Yes, _Mrs. Kennedy._" He grinned.

"Oh, you're such a dork." She laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with affection.

"I know. But that's why you love me." He winked.

"And a few other reasons." She laughed again, wrapping her arms around him.

"Is that so?" He cocked an eyebrow and threw an arm over her shoulder. He felt her nod her head against his shoulder. He laid his cheek on her the top of her head and inhaled her scent. He looked forward to spending his life with her and making her happy.

Claire Kennedy;

His best friend, his confidant, his soul-mate, his lover.

And now, his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, all you Cleon lovers out there; Good story, no? Eh, I think it's good enough. Not the best out there, but you know, I tried. I think school is cutting into my creative flow again. First my school causes us all physical damage and now they're stomping on my writing genius? Hmph! Reviews please!  
><strong>


End file.
